


Danganronpa But Everyone Has Half A Goddamn Braincell

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, He/They pronouns for Chihiro Fujisaki, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Title will be changed but basically me writing Danganronpa THH where no one dies because I liked all these characters and wanted them alive.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Leon & Sayaka

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched or played Danganronpa but I know everything that happens because hyperfixation so feel free to lmk if characters sound out of character/leave criticism!!

_Slam_

The sound of the door echoed through the room. 

Leon rushed after her, still fearing for his life as he attempted to open the door, desperate to finish her off before she could kill him, before she could-

_Wait_

_Wait stop!!_

She was locked in the bathroom with no path of escape, probably terrified for her life. He could just leave, run out of the room and get everyone else’s attention and tell them what had happened. He didn’t need to kill to save himself.

His mind was still a mess, heart beating wildly in his chest.

Without another thought, he bolted out the room, knocking aggressively on several different doors in hopes of getting someone, anyone’s attention.

Byakuya opened the door first, clearly irritated as he sternly spoke, Leon couldn’t properly hear him over the intense beating of his heart in his ears. Makoto and Kyoko come out shortly after, Leon rushing and clutching onto his shirt as he pointed to the door the room, struggling to get his own words out.

“Leon, hey, calm down it’s okay,” Makoto reassured.

“What the fucks going on out here?” Mondo calls from somewhere behind him.

“Leon are you alright?” Someone else, Asahina? Said.

“Why do you have a knife dude?”

Shit, the knife, was he still holding it? He couldn’t tell.

Makoto’s voice spoke over the crowd.

“Hey, Leon, here, give me the knife and then tell me what’s going on okay,” Makoto says, slowly approaching his panicked figure.

Shakily, he hands Makoto the knife, the other boy giving him a reassuring smile.

“Now, what happened?”

He looks around at everyone, head still spinning as he points to Sayaka’s door.

“Sayaka tried to kill me.”

There’s an array of gasps from the crowd.

“We, she invited me to her room and when I got there she swung the fucking knife at me!! I defended myself and I think broke her wrist because she dropped the knife and ran. I didn’t know what to do!! I didn’t want to die!! I tried following her into the bathroom and, and-”

Fuck he’s shaking again, fuck fuck fuck.

“Hey hey hey,” Asahina coos. “It’s alright, just breathe, look at me, follow my breathing okay?”

She tilts his head to meet hers, instructing him to follow her breathing pattern until he felt himself calm down. It’s only then that Makoto speaks again.

“Leon, where is Sayaka now?”

“The bathroom, she locked herself in there, I tried getting in but I couldn’t get it open.”

Makoto nods, shooting him a smile and looking around at the gathered crowd.

“I’ll go talk to her, everyone stay out here and take care of Leon okay?”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Sakura pipes up, still clearly sleepy. “Just in case she tries anything rash?”

Makoto nods and everyone watches anxiously as they make their way into the room, the conversation barely audible.

A few minutes later they walk out, a disheveled Sayaka between them.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” She says remorsefully.

“We need to decide what to do with her but for now I think we all deserve a good night’s sleep, Sakura and Asahina can take Sayaka to the infirmary for her wrist, Leon can sleep in my room if you want.”

He nods enthusiastically, just happy the nightmare was over for now.

Sayaka was put on a strict schedule for the upcoming days until the group deemed her trustworthy again, still this wasn’t the only incident that would occur in the coming days at the dreaded school.


	2. Mondo & Chihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably mistakes but again bear in mind I haven’t officially played or watched Danganronpa outside of clips, hopefully y’all enjoy this update though!!

A few days later was when the next incident would arise. 

A new motive was announced, secrets. Things we all wanted hidden soon to be revealed to everyone, it was only a matter of time before something happened.

It was late one night when it finally occurred.

Mondo had agreed to train with them, it was a total win for him, he had wanted to get stronger and more confident and training with Mondo -who’s easily the strongest and most manly guy here- was the perfect way to do so!! He was going to be strong and brave and reveal his secret with pride so they can one day be as strong as him.

As they were finishing up, Chihiro tells him with enthusiasm and excited eyes his whole plan, he was going to be brave and strong, just like Mondo.

“Y-You little bastard.”

_Huh_

He barely sees it and he’s sure Mondo doesn’t even notice what he’s doing, but suddenly there’s a dumbbell and it’s being swung and it almost takes a second too long for them to realize it’s being swung at _him_.

They let out a high pitched scream, clearly snapping Mondo out of his stupor as he notices the change in his face, once cold and rage filled moments ago now confused and conscious.

They almost don’t move in time, just barely dodging the dumbbell that was aimed for his head and scurrying back, looking up at the other boy in utter terror, jumping as the dumbbell hit the ground with a thud.

There’s a bleak moment of silence, the two of them processing what had just happened.

Chihiro felt tears gathering in the corner of their eyes, meeting the other boy’s eyes once more as fear washed through him, sending them dashing out the room. He didn’t know where he was going, accidentally running into one of the doors as he was looking back to make sure Mondo wasn’t following him.

What the hell, what the hell was that? Why did he— Was he trying to—

More tears fell, small hics and sobs escaping as he sat with his back against whatever door he had unintentionally slammed into.

“Chihiro?” A voice asks.

They turn, spotting Asahina slowly approaching them from the stairway.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m, i’m—“ More sobs escaped, his body shaking violently as Asahina sat besides him, hugging him tight and rubbing his back.

He hears more footsteps from somewhere nearby, looking up to see Mondo down the hall, eyeing both of them.

He lets out a sharp gasp, terror taking over again as they lock eyes. Asahina looks between both of them before catching on. It’s her turn to gasp, immediately pulling Chihiro up and rushing them down to the first floor, holding him in front of her and practically shoving Chihiro into her room, locking the door behind them.

There’s a moment of silence, Asahina exhaling a breath she didn’t even know she was holding before turning back to Chihiro.

“Chihiro, I need you to tell me everything that just happened.”

———————

Asahina stormed into the dining hall later than the others the next morning, Chihiro not far behind her. She scanned the tables before spotting who she was looking for and storming over, ignoring everyone, even Sakura’s questions.

Without warning she slapped Mondo across the face, the room falling silent in shock before she seized him by the sides of his jacket.

“You better have a good explanation prepared!!” She shouts in his face, Mondo looking at her in shock for a second before catching on.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Taka shouts somewhere behind her.

She looks back at Mondo, eyes full of anger before letting him go, turning back to the others.

“Mondo almost killed Chihiro last night!!”

As expected, everyone let out loud gasps at the claim.

“That, that can’t be true!! Mondo would never stoop so low!!” Taka calls, also expected.

“Well it seems your bro did, go ahead Mondo, tell them what happened, or would you rather I do it!!”

Silence.

“Mondo!! Come on!! There’s no way you could do such a thing, just tell us the truth!!”

“But, he did…” A small voice says.

Everyone turns to them, the room falling silent again.

“I met up with Mondo last night, we were training, i've been trying to get stronger and I, I thought Mondo could help with that…” He pauses, taking in a deep breath to refrain from crying again. “I told him my secret, and what I planned to do, and he...I don’t even know what happened, but Mondo swung a dumbbell at my head, I don’t know why but.” Tears start falling. “I ran out and Asahina found me, I told her everything.”

“Mondo!! Please say something for yourself!!”

Another moment of silence.

“It’s true.”

Another round of gasps, Chihiro feels himself zoning out, fighting his tears as Mondo explains everything, his brother, his secret, how he had almost murdered him. 

“Even after all this time, i’m still weak, and when I saw Chihiro was braver than me, I was so angry…”

Despite her anger from moments ago, even Asahina seemed sympathetic, stepping back and allowing him to speak.

“I can't take back what I did and I don’t know if you’ll trust me anymore but just know Chihiro, i’m sorry, I never meant to try and hurt you.”

 _I forgive you_ is on the tip of his tongue. He wants to say it, he really does, but after all the emotions and fear he had felt last night, and the fact that he was almost killed by someone he considered a friend…

“You don’t have to forgive me, i’ll do what I can to make it up to you though.”

He believed that.

Other words are being exchanged, he catches Taka’s voice, saying something on how he still trusted Mondo and believed him to be strong. Togami’s voice is what catches his attention again.

“Wait, if all of this is true,” He turns to Chihiro, mouth turned in a cocky grin as if he had just won a debate. “Then how were you able to access the boy's weight room.”

He feels all eyes on him, heartbeat audible in his ears. He wanted to tell them, he did, but not here, not now, not yet—

“She didn’t go into the boys weight room, I met her in the girls’s,” Mondo speaks up.

Byakuya turns back to him.

“And how did you do that?”

“I, uh, I used Sayaka’s handbook, she left it in Makoto’s room after her whole ordeal and I borrowed it. I guessed it would work, and I was right.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer, Chihiro taking a note to thank Mondo for that later.

He spots Kyoko looking between him, Mondo and Makoto and he only assumes she knows Mondo’s lying, luckily they don’t say anything.

The others talk amongst themselves about what to do, something about not allowing Mondo around any weapons like with Sayaka and making sure to not anger him to prevent something like this from happening again. Taka stays at his side and Asahina at Chihiro’s, assuring him everything was going to be okay. 

He’d tell them his secret eventually, but for now, he just wanted things to get back to normal, or atleast, as normal as they can be.

Asahina still refuses to apologize to Mondo for slapping him though, despite Taka’s protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya tell these two are my favorites? Anyway this is like double the length of the last chapter which is fun and this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!! Feel free to leave feedback/criticism.


End file.
